Fatale
by The Kelpie
Summary: ¡Cuan hermoso le parecía ahora aquel horizonte calcáreo! Las extensas tierras áridas y calcinadas por su fuego extravagante. La humanidad ha desaparecido, Kisshu le pregunta a Ichigo si irá con él. Un pequeño oneshot de terror y angustia. Dejen review!


**Fatale**

¡Cuan hermoso le parecía ahora aquel horizonte calcáreo! Las extensas tierras áridas y calcinadas por su fuego extravagante. Ahora aquel paisaje que los humanos habían destruido con los años volvería a surgir de sus cenizas, de entre los escombros de miles de los más avanzados edificios y construcciones del imperio humano, el cual acaba de llegar a su fin, ahora no eran más que polvo, terminando finalmente con la maldición a la que habían condenado a su planeta ¡Cuánto placer! Una sonrisa ampliaba en su rostro pálido, apenas siendo iluminado por los últimos y casi imperceptibles rayos solares. Levanta con arrogancia los brazos hacia la esfera de luz _–"¡¿No es maravilloso, gatita?"-_ su sonora risa se hace escuchar mientras sus colmillos rechinan ligeramente. Sus ojos dorados se veían inmensos y fascinados por tanta destrucción.

No obstante, a pesar de que un profundo placer inundaba su espíritu, también el odio acumulado ardía vivazmente en su cuerpo, habiendo distorsionado por completo lo que separaba a este sentimiento del amor, los sabios bien saben que ambos sentimientos son idénticos y se generan en la misma parte del cerebro, el amar y el odiar, poseen la misma fortaleza y son igual de peligrosos. Su garganta se anudaba, estaba todo incómodamente silencioso ahora que la esfera de luz había desaparecido.

_-__"¿Tu vendrás conmigo, cierto?..."_- Le preguntó, y su sonrisa fue sincera, pero ineficaz. Ella seguía tan inerte, tan sin vida que…

Frunce el ceño, levantando levemente su labio superior y dejando a la vista una hilera de colmillos inquietantementes salvajes ¡Cuánto tormento le provocaba las reacciones de ella! ¡Jamás eran como él esperaba que fueran! Aún así, aquello era algo que le cautivaba, porque jamás sabía cómo ella iba a reaccionar. Desliza un par de dedos por su propia mejilla, un ardor provocó aquel gesto, hace sólo unos minutos ella le había arañado ferozmente un lado del rostro, y por eso él tuvo que darle una sesión de modales _–"¡Qué atrevida!"-_ gruñó al sentir con la yema de sus dedos fríos cuán profundos eran esos arañazos, dejarían cicatriz y eso era algo que le repateaba. La herida sangraba hasta su barbilla. Ella lo veía desde hacía varios minutos, sin siquiera pestañar, sólo lo veía, inmóvil, desde aquel lugar.

"¡Deja de mirarme!" hubiese querido gritarle. Pero no deseaba que ella se asustara ahora que él la tenía. Su silencio era un tormento frustrante pero, al menos no lo estaba rechazando ¿Eso es bueno cierto? Sintió su cuerpo estremecer… él adoraba aquellos ojos cafés, y ahora que sólo podían verlo a él sentía que debía arrancarlos de su rostro. La mirada de aquel ángel que tanto amaba, ahora era tan vacía que le daba asco. Sintió su estómago encogerse y apretó con fuerza los ojos para quitar aquella sensación, luego sacudió la cabeza y como si nada, caminó hasta ella.  
><em><br>-__"Te Amo tanto…"-_ le susurró mientras sus cabellos rosados se deslizaban entre sus dedos, sus orbes dorados hipnotizados por tanta belleza ¡Ella es perfecta! No debía haber criatura que opacara su radiante hermosura en el universo eterno, ella era única e inigualable el sólo hecho de verla le había hecho enloquecer, y su aroma, tan exquisito y particular, embriagaba sus sentidos, el olor de una mujer hermosa en el despertar de su vida. Él la había deseado desde el primer momento, él la había visto y reclamado primero que ese tal Masaya, aún cuando ella lo prefería a él, no se rendiría, iba a obtenerla. Todas sus batallas eran por ella. Todo lo que había pasado en su vida, ahora comprendía que lo había ayudado a llegar hasta ella… Él era el único que la poseería, lo merecía más que cualquier humano, los humanos, simplemente eran criaturas que no llegaban ni a la suela de sus zapatos... _–"Ichigo"-_ pronuncia su nombre volviendo a sonreírle con ojos esperanzados y amables _–"¿Sabes?"-_ apenas sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando pensó en los sueños que iba a confesarle _–"Pienso que ambos seremos felices ahora que estamos juntos."- _dijo animadamente_ –"Sé que con el tiempo, te acostumbrarás, y podremos convivir y amarnos, incluso… tal vez…"-_ inclina su cuerpo para llegar hasta ella, casi rozando sus labios tiernos y suaves, levemente entreabiertos_, -"No somos tan diferentes"- _da un pequeño y cálido suspiro antes de unir sus labios a los de ella. Mantiene el beso, aún había un ligero sabor a fresas casi imperceptible, hasta que luego de unos minutos se harta y se levanta abrumado.

_-__"¡MALDICIÓN"-_ le grita violentamente _–"¡Deja de mirarme así, Maldita sea!"-_ retrocede, sacudiendo su cabeza, desesperado… "¡Aunque me sigas observando así nada cambiará!" pensó en provocarla, mientras volvía a caminar elegantemente a su alrededor, formando un círculo con sus movimientos lúbricos y casi danzantes. Pero en lugar de hacer algo distinto, volvió a agazaparse a su lado, ahora mirándola desconcertado… ¡Cuanta belleza! Y ahora no servía para nada…

Finalmente las lágrimas fluyeron por su rostro.

_-__"Desearía poder entregarte mi vida nuevamente, lo haría con sumo placer, si solo pudiera…"- _sollozó _–"Lo siento"-_ susurró contra su oído y luego hundió su rostro entre los cabellos rosados, perfectos y delicados, mientras aún sus lágrimas caían desgarradoramente de sus ojos de oro.

Cuando él la estrechó en sus brazos increíblemente una lágrima se desprendió de sus ojos cafés, vacíos, probablemente aquella lágrima haría que sus ojos terminaran por ofuscarse. Él sólo la abrazó, anhelando oír sus palabras, no había nada que deseara más que aquello, pues, ella era lo único que importaba en su mundo. Ella era todo su mundo. _–"Lo… siento…"- _volvió a disculparse mientras su voz apagaba. Miró prolongadamente a Ichigo y volvió a besarla, como si estuviese rememorando algo muy lejano, aún si era la última vez… y ella no le regresara el beso, aquello era delicioso, un placer inmenso sacudía su cuerpo cada vez que ella le permitía o le daba la oportunidad de robarle un beso, por más insignificante que éste sea. Pero los labios de ella eran fríos ahora, y ni siquiera saboreaban los de él.

Tal vez no la volviese a ver de nuevo, sus ojos tristes e inmensamente apesadumbrados lo sabían. Pero él se negaba a dejarla allí, en el frío, completamente sola… él se negaba a soltarla. Su corazón era aplastado por un dolor profundo e incontrolable, deseaba gritar. Y gritarle "¡Si sólo hubieses mencionado esas tres palabras! ¡Nada de esto te habría ocurrido! No me habrías obligado a que las cosas fueran de esta forma…" _-__"Yo te hubiese protegido… si sólo lo hubieses dicho, aún si era mentira… no me habrías obligado a"- _ahogó un llanto contra ella. Sus manos se hallaban ensangrentadas mientras la sostenía, al igual que sus espadas (sai), mientras aún mantenía la estrechez entre ambos… _-__"Perdóname"-_ siguió llorando, arrepentido, y la besaba, aunque avergonzado de lo que había hecho.

En el ocaso, cuando ya las estrellas fueron asomando una a una, y la luna se proyectó sobre los rezagos de civilización, una figura humana con rasgos de una criatura que no pertenecía a nuestra galaxia, miraba embelesado la cabeza cercenada de su amada, como si sus ojos muertos aún le dieran la tranquilidad y el amor que tanto había buscado, donde sus sueños fueran aceptados. Aquella noche, desapareció una porción de juventud y de belleza.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir esta pequeña historia ;) quería hacer uso de las otras categorías que no son tan utilizadas como "Drama/Romance" o "Romance/Aventura" así que decidí hacer algo más… de terror y locura. Mi inspiración ha sido Salomé y Juan Bautista, aunque por supuesto que no son iguales las historias. **

**Agradecería que dejen review si les gustó o si les desagradó la historia.**

**Carpe diem.**


End file.
